Nothing More, Than Yours Truly
by Leanarda De Crazy
Summary: Song-fic. Along his journey, David recieves letters from his childhood friend.
1. Dear, David

David walked to the mailbox to retrieve the mail. He flipped through the mail to see a letter from his childhood friend Caroline. He raced up to his room to open the letter. It read:

**Dear Tomorrow,**

**You've been shining so brightly**  
><strong><span>I'll be holding on tightly<span>**  
><strong><span>To the words that you said<span>**

**Because you took that one moment**  
><strong><span>So much more than alone then<span>**  
><strong><span>We were out on our own then<span>**  
><strong><span>Until you took me in<span>**

**Then you sat down next to me with your heart on you sleeve**  
><strong><span>If I never would've met you then I never would believe<span>**  
><strong><span>Someone like you would be writing to someone like me<span>**

**Signed, Yours Truly**


	2. David, I'm inspired by you

David had been trading letters with Caroline since July. He had just admitted to himself that he was gay. He had kissed Kurt. He decided he would transfer to another school. All in the same day. It had all out been an all out awful day. David walked out to check mailbox. He found his long awaited letter from Caroline. It read:

**Dear My Someday,**

**I'll keep writing you nightly**  
><strong><span>And keep holding on tightly<span>**  
><strong><span>To the words that you said<span>**

**So proud of who you became now**  
><strong><span>You're in a world without chains now<span>**  
><strong><span>You let your heart lead your brain<span>**  
><strong><span>How you always wanted to be<span>**

**But when I'm sitting here alone I can't help but to think**  
><strong><span>Looking back on the people that we used to be<span>**  
><strong><span>Why does being so free mean so far away from me?<span>**

**Signed, Yours Truly**


	3. I'll miss you David

David sat in his room crying. Everyone knew now. He couldn't hide it anymore. It was over. He glanced at his desk, at the letter Caroline had sent. It was a bigger one then all of the others. He read the first letter in the envelope:

**Dear My Never,  
><strong>

**This is my half-hearted goodbye  
>The other half wants to still try<br>Remembering words that you said**

**But I guess we let go now**  
><strong>We'll be out on our own<strong>  
><strong>How you always wanted this all out<strong>  
><strong>But now I guess it's too late<strong>

**But my one wish for you is that you find yourself**  
><strong>Don't settle for less or for anyone else<strong>  
><strong>I pray that you dream like the dreamer I know you can be<strong>

**Signed, Yours Truly**

He had decided.


	4. David, Please remember me

David lay in the hospital bed. He stared dumbly at the ceiling. He had just failed a suicide attempt. He was pathetic. The door opened to reveal his Diana, Caroline's sister.

"Dave" she walked to his bed holding up Caroline's envelope "Did you read all the letters?"

"No" he murmered quietly

"You might want to" she smiled setting it on his lap sitting down. They fell revealing millions of drafted sheet paper and one CD. He looked at Diana with confusion.

"David" She said wiping tears from her eyes "Caroline has been dead for two years"

"What?" he asked completely shocked "Then who's been sending me letters?"

"She wrote the letters in the Hospital while she had cancer" she paused looking out the window "she told me to send the letters separately and that you should listen to the CD" with that she walked out of the room. He put the CD in the music player next to his bed. He heard Caroline's voice singing:

**Dear Tomorrow,**

**You've been shining so brightly**  
><strong>I'll be holding on tightly<strong>  
><strong>To the words that you said<strong>

**Because you took that one moment**  
><strong>So much more than alone then<strong>  
><strong>We were out on our own then<strong>  
><strong>Until you took me in<strong>

**Then you sat down next to me with your heart on you sleeve**  
><strong>If I never would've met you then I never would believe<strong>  
><strong>Someone like you would be writing to someone like me<strong>

**Signed, Yours Truly**

**Dear My Someday,**

**I'll keep writing you nightly**  
><strong>And keep holding on tightly<strong>  
><strong>To the words that you said<strong>

**So proud of who you became now**  
><strong>You're in a world without chains now<strong>  
><strong>You let your heart lead your brain<strong>  
><strong>How you always wanted to be<strong>

**But when I'm sitting here alone I can't help but to think**  
><strong>Looking back on the people that we used to be<strong>  
><strong>Why does being so free mean so far away from me?<strong>

**Signed, Yours Truly**

**I kept waiting around**  
><strong>I kept chasing the mail<strong>  
><strong>Always lost never found<strong>

**I kept writing and dreaming till my words ran out**  
><strong>And I stared at this blank page<strong>  
><strong>Until finally I wrote...<strong>

**...Dear My Never,**

**This is my half-hearted goodbye**  
><strong>The other half wants to still try<strong>  
><strong>Remembering words that you said<strong>

**But I guess we let go now**  
><strong>We'll be out on our own<strong>  
><strong>How you always wanted this all out<strong>  
><strong>But now I guess it's too late<strong>

**But my one wish for you is that you find yourself**  
><strong>Don't settle for less or for anyone else<strong>  
><strong>I pray that you dream like the dreamer I know you can be<strong>

**Signed, Yours Truly**

**Dear Tomorrow,**

**I still know that you might leave**  
><strong>I keep holding on tightly<strong>  
><strong>To the words that you said<strong>

**Of all the things I've let go of**  
><strong>And the way that I've grown up<strong>  
><strong>Your're the one thing I'm sure of<strong>  
><strong>That I could never forget<strong>

**Because it's impossible to fly without wind on your wings**  
><strong>You're the air that I breathe and the songs that I sing<strong>  
><strong>Without you I never found much to believe<strong>  
><strong>But you taught me to be the person that I'm meant to be<strong>  
><strong>So maybe for once we can settle the score<strong>  
><strong>Because the road to my heart leads me straight to your door<strong>  
><strong>Through all of these years I've never been anything more<strong>

**Than Yours Truly, than Yours Truly.**

On the back in her curly handwriting that he always loved was

Sincerely,

Yours Truly


End file.
